


Stoven - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule got a new stove and that somehow turn into shipping talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoven - Phan

[Jule's hands danced with gestures by presenting the new electric device of her and Jaelin's apartment]

Jule: Look at the new stoven!

Phil: Stoven? 

Jule: Yeah! Its a stoven and a oven! Stove and a oven! [Jule quickly corrected herself]

Dan: What, now you're shipping appliances?

Jule: No, buuut if I did..... I would ship the cordless hammer-drill with the microwave!

[After a moment of pause, Phil broke the silence with a burst of laughter]

Phil: Oh my God! Jule!! [he giggled covering his hand]

Dan: Wait, what? I don't understand? ...? [Dan stared confusingly at the two laughing fools, unable to understand the joke.]

Phil: I'm the hammer-drill and you're the microwave

Dan: How the hel- oh. Really? Really? S-m-h -_-" 

Phil: AHh-Mayz-zing! [Phil smiled a goofy smile at an annoyed-smiling Dan]


End file.
